<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Timjay】倖存者 by alikaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423637">【Timjay】倖存者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz'>alikaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: The Chalice, DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin Tim Drake, Jason在去到第四章才會出場, M/M, TimJay - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:03:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—刺客聯盟特派員Tim/迷失歲月Jason<br/>—這次有寫大綱，可以安心跳坑，大概（。<br/>—文中出現的聖杯，設定和相關描述均出自《蝙蝠俠：聖杯》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那本該是自己童年中最快樂的一段日子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>總是忙於工作，穿梭世界各地的雙親，在接到某單需要前往中東的生意時，突然決定帶著提姆一起出發，趁機讓一家人好好去一趟旅行，畢竟上次他們帶提姆去玩已是許久之前的哈利馬戲團，那天還是以格雷森一家的悲劇作結。儘管還是因為工作，而且大部分時間，提姆都是獨自在酒店房內看著異國的電視節目度過，什麼名勝景點只在第一天走馬看花的匆匆遊過一遍，但年幼的提姆當時依然相當開心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>事情急促轉壞，是由父親拿著一個木盒回酒店那晚開始。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆還記得那木造箱子的花紋，精緻而繁複的刻著許多帶有故事內容的圖畫；提姆亦記得那晚父親臉上的喜悅，並難掩讚嘆與驕傲地在提姆面前打開箱子，戴著白色手套小心翼翼地執起箱中物，然後像怕聲浪會震碎嬌貴的古物般，他用著極輕、極輕的語調，慢慢向他年幼的兒子介紹手中的古物。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>肉眼看來，那只是個平平無奇的石造杯子，在父親侃侃而談中得知那是來自加利利地區的石頭，已見證過超過兩千年的人類歷史，但讓提姆不解的，是父親點出的石杯的真實身份——「基督的杯子，盛過彌賽亞血液、能帶來神跡般治癒效果的聖杯。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>雙手插在衣袋裏的提姆側著頭望著他父親，第一時間質疑的自然是聖杯的存在，畢竟那本該只是傳說，其次，便是質疑父親到底憑什麼認為這石杯子就是那個聖杯，它可是長得和書本及圖畫中所描述的完全不像樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這時，他父親低下頭，滿臉神秘地對他笑了一下，說他可是親身測試、見證過那不可思議的「奇蹟」。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆還沒來得及驚嘆，就在他父親說完這句話時，一顆子彈便倏地破空而來；提姆的耳朵才剛聽到玻璃窗碎裂的聲音時，眼睛便只能看著那子彈穿過父親的頭顱。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>溫熱的血液灑向提姆高高仰起的小臉，入目的是父親僵在臉上還沒來得及收回去的笑容，身軀緩緩倒下，手上的石杯亦隨之脫手，哐啷一聲掉到地上碎成了幾瓣，灰白的碎片沾著父親所流的血。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他顫著手，撿起一塊來細看，看著那晶螢的鮮血如何從灰白的表面上流動，然後壓在父親的傷口上，想著神蹟怎麼沒降臨，是否他不配得到上帝的憐憫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那時的空氣彷彿凝滯了，母親的尖叫聲也是隔了好一會兒才傳進自己耳內。記憶到此便開始模糊了，只記得母親身上的茉莉香水被撲鼻而來的血腥蓋過，子彈不斷破窗而來，瑟瑟發抖的母親一直緊抱著瑟瑟發抖的他，兩人躲進沒有窗戶的浴室中。在母親試圖報警期間，酒店的門突然被人打開，更多槍聲響起，腳步聲漸漸接近浴室，母親掙脫了自己緊抓的手，把提姆按倒在浴缸裏，然後拉上浴簾；藏在浴缸裏的提姆，用雙手緊捂著自己的口鼻，屏著呼吸，絕望地看著浴簾上的剪影，看著他的母親如何從高舉雙手，到血花綻放，從浴簾上失去蹤影。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>因為德雷克夫婦向來少帶他們的兒子出門，再加上一開始在客廳中，殺手已找到他們的目標物品，所以在德雷克夫人也嚥氣後，他們便帶著碎成一地的聖杯離開了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆睜大著眼，淚水不斷湧出，但他沒有抽噎，一直讓自己安靜得像個死人。他不敢離開，不想魯莽地丟失了他母親以她性命才換來的僥倖；躺在冷硬的浴缸裏的時間彷彿度日如年，母親的遺體就在他旁邊，但他卻連探頭去看都無法做到，安全至上的情況下，他必須等到警察到來才敢動彈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而，他沒等到。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當又有腳步接近時，他以為就算不是警察，也該是酒店的人員了，結果浴簾被拉開來，入目的卻是另一批絕非善類的人——身穿忍者似的服裝，提著白晃晃的利刃，第二批不速之客揪著提姆的衣領子把他拎到半空中，沉下聲質問聖杯的下落。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆搆不著地的腿慌亂地晃動著，用盡全力不讓自己哭出來，同時把方才發生的事詳細地解釋了遍——他也沒有需要隱瞞的東西——在說完後，影武者便把他放下了，但他高舉了他的佩刀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>跌坐在地上的提姆抑著頭，看著快將落下結局，腦袋飛快地運轉，勉強地想出了一個讓自己偷生多一會兒的下策：他謊稱他知道襲擊他父母的人是誰，因此他也知道聖杯的下落，但交換條件是他要見他們的首領，沒見到他是不會說話；他們可以把他殺掉，但那樣將不會從自己的嘴裏得到任何情報。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>幾個影武者之間交換了個眼神，有一名影武者捏著指骨踏了上前，提姆事後想來他應該是想嚴刑逼供，但把刀架在提姆頸子旁邊的那個影武者舉起手，制止了他，一會兒後，所有影武者都把刀插回鞘中，而提姆眼前的那位，則微微地朝自己點了下頭，然後以刀背敲昏了他。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>提姆第一次見到惡魔之首時，他根本不知道這老頭是誰，只是直覺地認為對方並不是什麼好人，而事實證明他的直覺總是準得可靠，在得知對方是刺客聯盟——國際恐怖組織，提姆在新聞上看到過——的首領時，他的心頓時涼了半截。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一如意料，他的謊言很快便被拉斯·奧·古識穿。就算是現在的他都不敢保證自己能完全騙過惡魔之首，更何況是那時還只是個十多歲的小孩的自己，慌亂之下編造的故事定然是破綻百出，自相矛盾的地方讓現在的提姆回想起來，只覺是丟臉的黑歷史。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「如果你想活下去，你得展現自己的價值，孩子，人命有價，你得讓我看出你是值得活下去的人。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆還記得那時的惡魔之首是這樣說的，在拆穿提姆的謊話後，罕有地並沒有立即了結他，反而給了他第二次機會……大概是那天他心情好吧。然而，作為一個十二、三歲的小孩，他又有什麼東西能讓刺客聯盟的首領看得上眼的？他又不是小說裏的主角，有著什麼非他不可的特別天賦，亦並非什麼驚世奇材，只是很普通、很普通的小孩，除非拉斯·奧·古對他在魔獸世界裏的裝備有興趣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>思來想去，那時的提姆手上唯一握著可以和拉斯·奧·古叫價的籌碼，唯一可以說得上是稀奇的，就只有一件事——蝙蝠俠的真實身分。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當他顫著唇喚出哥譚首富的名字時，拉斯·奧·古只是默默地看著他，沒作任何表示；偷偷瞟到拉斯·奧·古那張毫無表情的臉時，提姆想著這到底是因為這沒有引起對方的興趣，還是因為他以前說謊的前科，所以以為他又在胡說八道，不相信布魯斯．韋恩便是哥譚的蝙蝠俠。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這是他唯一可以用來向對方交易的籌碼了，於是他拼了命地想讓對方知道自己說的是真話，為此焦急地講述自己是如何把這一切推理出來，說他是如何發現哈利馬戲團的迪克．格雷森和夜空中的羅賓在半空中的動作是如此相似，並從布魯斯．韋恩收養迪克．格雷森的時間，與羅賓出道的時間作比對，得出蝙蝠俠就是布魯斯．韋恩，而羅賓便是迪克．格雷森的結果亦說出現在哥譚上空飛翔的羅賓已另有其人，不再是那個馬戲團男孩了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>隨著提姆語速極快的釋述中，拉斯·奧·古漸漸扯起了他的唇角，待提姆說完後，還緩緩地鼓了幾下掌，讚賞道：「不得不說一句『令人驚嘆』，提摩西。」，然而，就在提姆鬆一口氣的時間，惡魔之首卻一轉話鋒：「可惜的是，那位偵探的真實身份，對我而言並非新奇的發現。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆的臉色瞬間刷白——他僅有的籌碼面值為毫無價值……也許他該先問問拉斯·奧·古有沒有興趣成為一名血精靈法師，在說出自以為了不起的推理之前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他把止不住發抖的雙手插在衣袋中，緊緊地捏著手中邊緣鋒利的石塊，絕望地靜候終局掀幕。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>拉斯·奧·古是個奇怪的人，他一方面視所有手下為可棄式奴才，但同一時間，他卻是頗為愛材，尤其是能入他眼的聰明人——舉個例子便是他一直掛在嘴邊的某位偵探，大概是惡魔之首用他漫長的生命發現了一個世界真諦：強壯的戰士不難擁有，花上幾年往死裏操練總能把人體錘鍊至極限，但腦袋卻無法像這樣訓練，一個人的聰慧幾近是命中註定。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>儘管提供的情報於對方而言毫無價值，但提姆成功藉此展現出他大腦的潛能，讓再次僥倖地保住了他的性命，但接下來等著他的，絕非什麼舒服愜意的生活就是了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>刺客聯盟的新兵訓練極其辛苦，以提姆這過慣富饒生活的少爺而言，吃不慣、睡不好、外加大量「完成」或「死亡」二選一的訓練，但這些都只是「辛苦」而言，要說痛苦的話，終究還是正式出任務的時間。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆還記得他第一次趴在天台上，舉著狙擊槍，讓瞄準鏡那十字對準目標人物的腦袋，然後，輕輕一扣板機，後座力震動手臂肌肉，子彈如流星般直穿進人體……短短一瞬間，血花四濺，目標倒地，輕易得讓提姆心頭一沉——人命是如此脆弱，殺戮又是如此容易，只要手裏握著武器，便能隨隨便便賜予他人死亡，像個包裹在凡胎俗骨裏的神明。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>每一次扣動板機，那後座力都像把「提姆．德雷克」撞碎了一點；外觀看不出，但內在已經化成灰飛的碎屑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「提姆．德雷克」的本質是什麼呢？把他釘在這個世界的那個錨點是什麼呢？當提姆發現自己已經不知道自己還有著什麼喜好與憎惡時，他默默地慌亂了，他終於發現自己已經許久許久沒再有過任何的情緒，每天都會重複性地完成任務，不需要思考、也不需要有感情，唯一的感想只有疲憊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>偶然，提姆會把手放到心臟上，唯恐他這空殼連心跳都沒了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這份空虛，在他當了刺客一年後，親自解決掉殺他父母的兇手時達至頂峰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他冷眼看著殺手的太陽穴上那個血孔，內心沒有一絲一毫的激動，只有一㮔平常完成任務、做完自己該做的事後的疲憊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這是復仇嗎？但復仇又有什麼意義呢？一命扺一命是不存在的，哪怕他把殺手射成鋒窩，已經逝世的雙親也不可能因此而活過來，只會讓他被罵浪費子彈以及震得手酸罷了。如此想來，這場復仇，唯一的益處便只有「世間少了一個壞人」而已。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>忽然間，他找到他殺戮的目的——不再只是完成任務，而是要肅清罪惡，清掃這個總讓人失望的世界。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>滿手血腥的人談正義很可笑嗎？也許吧，但「提姆．德雷克」是個固執的人，像條看著目標便會死追不放、咬著肉骨頭便不會鬆嘴的獵犬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那天後，他不再需要把手放到胸上來確認心跳，冰冷空洞的軀殼內重燃起生命之火，一下一下地熾熱跳動，無需撫摸都能感覺到。他再也不可能成為一個好人，但他可以控制自己成為哪一㮔壞人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>認清目標後，提姆便更加努力地讓自己活下去，並在拉斯·奧·古能容忍的範圍裏，按著自己的想法來行事——公平說句，他從沒在任務裏失過手，該殺的從沒殺少過，頂多是偶然買一送一，把目標身邊的垃圾都一併送到地獄去，又或是對他某些品質低劣的同事的作死行為袖手旁觀，並喜聞樂見他們真的死掉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>明明是如此混亂又邪惡的行為，偏生他又一直平步青雲，短短幾年便升到當「特派員」，在聯盟總部得到屬於自己的房間，日常負責管聯盟要接下哪些人命訂單，以及由哪位刺客去動手；於是提姆便丟掉夜行衣，穿起西裝、打上領帶，九成時間待在電腦和公文前，不再需要上前線親自動手，多了更多時間思考和決定他人生死的權力……以及更容易把他的某些同事推去送死。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>大概就如同他之前所說，拉斯·奧·古並不在意他手下奴才的生死，只要他們的死亡能賣上一個相應的價碼，而「提摩西．德雷克」這個人，總是比其他奴才矜貴一點點——一樣是螻蟻，其他蟻都只會赤手空拳每天給他搬方糖，但提姆這隻蟻卻能用槓桿原理把地球甩到他臉上——所以，他容忍提姆那些不逾越、不危及到他本人、而且處處存在妥協的任性，他察覺到提姆對他的服從，所以他收下了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>敲下最後一個字，提姆完成了報告的撰寫。雇主所花的價碼是比一般訂單要貴上幾倍，但提姆知道這個客人會乖乖付錢，因為他要殺的人值這個價，從刺殺難度而言，也就是說，這起單子極易讓人送命。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>於是他便愉快地決定好要讓哪個總是濫殺目標以外的無辜平民的同事去接受這挑戰了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>規劃未來的暗殺工作和相應人手，又把幾份不合自己意的單子抽起來丟到一旁，接著又把幾份訂單的價碼訂高幾倍發回給客人……血淋淋的工作化作白底黑字，彷彿便因此而變得純潔無害。在處理完今天份的公務後，提姆做了一個他已許久沒做過的動作——他摸了摸自己的心臟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>還跳動著，但大概就是整顆都黑掉了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆不無惋惜地想著，笑容帶了點自嘲。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>日子一天天的過，在不平凡的刺客聯盟特派員職涯中平凡地活著，天天被公務包圍，偶然被拉斯·奧·古叫過去問話，還有完成點惡魔之首私下安排的任務：多半都是要他監察組織內的人員忠誠度、調查點傳言真偽、還有秘密處決某些人之類，簡直是要他坐實「黑心特派員的」稱號……提姆當然知道其他刺客私下都是怎樣稱呼他的，只是這些閒話他一般都懶得去管，也不會因為他們的嘴碎便要取他們的性命（他又不是拉斯·奧·古那個神經病，有天叫他殺掉某個刺客就因為他沒展現出相應的尊重）。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在外人看來，他也許是拉斯·奧·古的左右手、甚至是心腹，畢竟聯盟的生意很多都要過他的手，但提姆一直知道、一直感覺到惡魔之首從沒有一刻一秒真正信任過他，從沒對他放鬆過警戒；儘管重用，但不信任，這矛盾的情況，讓自問毫無篡位之心、而且熱愛生命的提姆百思不得其解。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>直至有一天，偶然之下，他得知另一位特派員的家人，全天候都活在刺客的監視之下，他總算明白了拉斯·奧·古對自己的極高的防備的由來——因為提姆沒有弱點可以給他捏在手裏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他的家人死光了，沒有戀人，吃睡住全都由聯盟買單，生活亦只圍繞著刺客聯盟，沒有任何喜歡的事物，對錢對權力都不怎麼在乎，雖然是對正義有點執著，但要他違背正義他又不是幹不下手，萬事萬物都止步在「沒有很想得到，但得到也挺好的，失之也不可惜」的狀態，唯一真正執著的只有「活著」這件事，但如同行屍走肉般活著的人，奪其性命恐怕也只會讓提姆感到一點點可惜，像未能完成任務般的可惜，根本就沒真正熱愛過生命。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>想通了這件事後，提姆有想過要不要養點貓貓狗狗之類，讓牠們來當一下人質，好滿足一下拉斯·奧·古的控制欲……牠們被人毒死的話，說不定他也會真的為此難過，所以如果拉斯·奧·古用牠們來逼自己做些自己不怎麼喜歡的任務的話……但他本來就不會拒絕啊？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>果然還是養來搪塞惡魔之首的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>正當他真的打算請個假，到城裏看看哪裡能買隻寵物回來時，拉斯·奧·古卻給他準備了更好的人質——比他還要更加行屍走肉，簡直是失去靈魂後徒剩空殼的二代羅賓「杰森．陶德」。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>好吧，如果有一天他真的打算炸掉刺客聯盟的話，為了這隻曾經在他童年飛舞過的知更鳥，他會為此多想三小時，好制定一個更完善的計劃……笑話呢，他根本就沒興趣做這種事。他暗自對惡魔之首的猜忌搖頭失笑，但亦慶幸他對自己有著這般的猜忌，才會讓惡魔之首把二代羅賓送給他，而不是在無法探究出那重生的奧秘後將其銷毀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆微笑著牽過杰森的手，裝出一副受寵若驚的樣子向惡魔之首道謝。期間，站在一旁的塔莉亞·奧·古一直盯著他看，目光裏滿是探究，但未曾開口發表過任何意見。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>無論如何，這下都可以省下去寵物店的功夫了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆從公文堆裏抬頭，看著乖乖坐在一旁的沙發椅裏，不說話、沒反應、累了會像斷電般睡著、被攻擊時會反擊、給他食物就算再難吃都會乖乖吃掉、唯一需要操心的就只有洗澡這事需要提姆幫忙的羅賓人偶，心想這至少比有機會咬爛他的公文的貓狗易養，就是樂趣少得像在案頭放了缸金魚沒什麼兩樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不過，至少杰森比金魚優勝的是他能抱，可以一頭柔軟的黑髮可以摸，藍色的眼睛就算毫無情緒也是相當的好看。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆放下筆桿，朝杰森招了招手，毫不意外地發現對方連眼睛都沒因此而眨上一下，於是只得讓他站起身來挪著腳步，千里迢迢走到杰森面前，坐到他旁邊的位置，替他梳理好那頭捲曲而柔軟的黑髮。提姆伸長手，用力地抱住杰森，枕著對方的頸窩，合上疲憊的眼睛，試圖回憶起他幾近忘掉了的哥譚夜空的空氣，試圖尋回伴隨自己童年的城市氣味，以及試圖幻想對方身上曾經穿著過的制服的質感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>好啦，如果是拿杰森的性命作要挾的話，他大概會為此動搖吧，畢竟羅賓不應該以一個軟弱無力的「人質」身份死去，更不應該為「提姆．德雷克」而犧牲。提姆不意外上天會垂憐杰森，讓他重返人間，畢竟慘死的羅賓的確值得第二次機會，讓勤勤懇懇的知更鳥繼續樂善助人，只是他不明白為何上帝對他的仁慈是如此半調子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>抑起頭，提姆以指背輕撫過杰森的臉頰，內心忽然有個瘋狂想法——他或許有讓神蹟變得完整的工具。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>從衣櫃裏拿出被衣物包裹著的聖杯碎片，灰白色的石片仍黏著他父親的血跡，乾涸而發黑。提姆捏著碎片，回頭看了眼呆呆滯滯的杰森，又望回碎片……大概就是用來盛點水喝下去就好了吧？還是要用葡萄酒？洗掉那些陳年血跡後就應該沒問題吧？就算沒效，頂多就是讓杰森平白多喝了幾口水，又或是拉個肚子而已，大概……大概不會有別的負面影響。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆下意識抬頭望向窗外的藍天白雲，幾秒後便做出了抉擇，大著膽子把食用水盛在帶有淺淺孤度、猶如一艘扁舟似的碎片上，再小心翼翼地遞到杰森的口唇邊，讓液體流進對方嘴裏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聖杯的碎片能醫治心靈破碎的人嗎？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆以衣袖拭去杰森嘴角的水跡，合上眼近乎虔誠地在對方的額頭上印下一吻。</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>祂醫治破碎心靈，使被擄者自由，祂使瞎子再能看見，跛子再能行走(ryyyyy<br/>懂這個梗的大概不多就是了(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>眼看第一次餵過水後，杰森沒有什麼不良反應，提姆便繼續餵了，反正多喝點水，對身體總該是利多於弊。</p><p> </p><p>如是者，過了將近大半個月後。不知是心理作用，還是聖杯真的起效，杰森的情況一天比一天好了，儘管大部分時間還是對外界愛理不理，像靈魂仍飄在世界另一個角落，但看著好像多了點情緒與反應，目光也會追著提姆來看，偶然還會對著提姆皺眉頭，讓提姆又是驚喜又是惶恐地僵在原地，半晌後才試探性地繼續完成他手頭上的事，但多半那時的杰森已不會再有什麼反應了。</p><p> </p><p>後來提姆都把杰森當成Windows系統內建的新接龍遊戲裏，立在中間隨著滑鼠指標左右搖頭的國王——沒什麼用，也不會影響到操作，就是盯著你看，增加一點美觀與樂趣。</p><p> </p><p>敲下存檔鍵後，提姆伸了個懶腰，剛好對上了杰森如浪恬波靜般的目光，一時起了玩心，把電腦螢幕略為挪開，興致盎然地托著臉頰與杰森對視，直至杰森面無表情地偏過頭去。提姆看了下手錶，略感欣喜地發現杰森的反應比之前又快上了幾分鐘。</p><p> </p><p>是否代表杰森的靈魂正漸漸回到這副軀殼，意志漸漸奪回了身體的掌控權呢？</p><p> </p><p>提姆微微彎起了唇角，心情感到一絲絲的愉快——真正與哥譚的知更鳥見面的日子，也許沒他想像中遠，同時亦不禁想到，如果只是碎片便能讓杰森狀態變好，那如果是整個聖杯呢？雖然也是碎成塊狀，但怎麼算都該比現在這片有用吧？</p><p> </p><p>指節在桌沿敲了敲，提姆快速地思考起這個任務該如何完成。</p><p> </p><p>在他完成報仇那天，他也把聖杯的給找回來了，只是那時的拉斯·奧·古早已對聖杯失去了興趣：第一，石杯已經爛了，第二，他原本是為了他心愛的女兒而尋的聖杯，但小道消息說那女人指著她爸的鼻子怒吼：「我願意為你而死，但絕不願意為你而變得永生」；所以當提姆回收聖杯，並將之呈上給惡魔之首時，他只是略略瞟過一眼，便把它束之高閣，連命人修復也沒有。</p><p> </p><p>提姆咬著指甲，思考讓怎樣行動：要是開口請求拉斯·奧·古把聖杯借予自己的話，他一直偷藏著一片「屬於惡魔的」聖杯的碎片的事肯定是瞞不著的，他不認為他有辦法在不提及自己的實驗，便能讓拉斯·奧·古信任自己的異想天開，到其時如何說服失敗的話，拉斯·奧·古的憤怒是可以預見的事，父親的遺物相信是保不住，連自己和杰森的性命也懸於一線。</p><p> </p><p>要是直接用偷的話，他則需要找到一個可靠又對修復文物有著相當高的造詣的人，並要行動極其地快速，盡快用完盡快把杯子回復原狀地歸於原位，而且還要讓康復的杰森繼續假扮成傻子；最重要的一點：這行動要是失敗，必死無疑。</p><p> </p><p>只不過，拉斯·奧·古要是想讓自己「在乎」某樣事物的話，他執著於想要醫好杰森、乃至是冒上生命危險，說不定又會合了對方的意？而且對沉迷於「永生」的拉斯·奧·古而言，聖杯到底能不能救回杰森，想必連他也會有一試的欲望吧？</p><p> </p><p>左思右想，得不出答案。</p><p> </p><p>提姆甩了甩頭，把方才的想法於腦海裏存檔，等待他日再來細想，眼下便先讓心神重新投回工作裏。</p><p> </p><p>噠噠的打字聲又再響起，提姆重新埋首在工作中。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當刺客聯盟的特派員實際上和在一般企業當文員沒什麼兩樣，除了你的同事都是恐怖分子，老闆是恐怖分子中最恐怖的恐怖分子，而且包吃包住未必包生養但絕對包死葬，只要老闆認為你心存不忠，不論你犯的是大錯小錯還是根本沒錯，一律斬首，相當簡潔易明；但去除了這些粗暴的東西外，在刺客聯盟工作真的沒外人想的那麼刺激。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>作為一個被全世界執法機構視作眼中釘的組織，內部解決問題的方式竟然要靠無止盡兼大部分時間都毫無意義的會議，實在讓每一個從火線退下來的特派員想要抽出槍來，給自己來一發算了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆拿著文件，掩著口鼻悄悄地打了個呵欠，又望望手錶，等著另一個分部的人員匯報完他們那邊的業蹟，還有最近該地方的官員動向、未來或正在進行的計劃之類，枯燥乏味得要命；起初提姆也曾打起萬二分的精神去細聽，但參與過幾次會議後，他便發現每次的內容都是大同小異，要知道的、緊急的，不會拖到會議才講，於是每次開會，大家的匯報內容都是平平淡淡的，總括而言都是「惡魔之首千秋萬代」這八個字。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>早就完成匯報的提姆忍不住發起了呆，想著如果他現在在自己的辦公地方aka寢室的話，再悶他都至少可以望望杰森。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>好不容易總算熬完會議，提姆打著呵欠回到房內，看到被他安放在沙發上的杰森，正踡伏在毛毯下，睡得舒舒服服，還輕輕打著呼嚕，手裏抓著提姆脫下便隨手亂丟在椅背上的襯衫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆緊捂著心臟，不太理解自己的心臟怎麼突然一軟，像要化成如蜜似的液體流淌到全身，但這暖洋洋的感覺並不讓他討厭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他輕手輕腳地從杰森的拳頭中救出自己的襯衫，但還是驚動到了對方，只見淺眠的他倏地張開眼，在腳背差一點掃到提姆的頭前停下，藍眼依舊懵懂地看著他，但沒再攻擊了。杰森停頓了一會，接著翻了過身來，背對著提姆，把眼睛合上試圖繼續他那閒適的午睡時光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆側頭看了一會，伸出食指戳了戳杰森的臉頰。杰森皺起眉頭，但仍閉著眼，那彷彿如同普通人賴床的模樣，讓提姆忍不住又戳了幾下，想看看杰森會有什麼反應……大概是戳了六下還是七下後，杰森才幽幽的張開眼，偏過頭、張開嘴，叼著提姆的指頭，輕輕地咬了一下後放開，然後把毯子蓋過頭去繼續睡覺。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那個淺紅色的牙印，兩個小巧的微彎凹陷在指面上。提姆盯著這傷痕看……絲毫不覺得疼痛，只是有種頗微妙的感覺，尤其在杰森柔軟的嘴唇略略包裹著自己的手指時，那一瞬間的發麻感覺似最弱的電流游走全身。提姆不太清楚這是怎麼的一回事，但也許是因為這是杰森第一次攻擊自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>細思無果，提姆便把這些亂七八糟的丟到一邊，留待哪天有空再去想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>公務天天都多，提姆坐下來靜心工作，以把浪費在會議中的時間追回來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不知不覺間，杰森他醒了，坐起身默默地盯著提姆。提姆瞟了他一眼，無奈今天沒什麼可以用來逗杰森了，只得匆匆望回文件。大約五分鐘後，低著頭杰森像是坐立不安般，不斷變換著坐姿，時不時又從膝蓋上抬起目光，瞟向埋頭苦幹的提姆，好像在等什麼般。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>半小時後，杰森從沙發上站起來，走到提姆桌旁，拿起桌上幾天前便放著的蘋果，徒手掰成兩半，把一半放到提姆面前，自己默默地吃著剩下那一半。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆這才發現，原來已經晚上了，杰森已經餓了大半天，而提姆那只用過早餐的胃袋應景地叫了一聲（杰森瞟了他一眼）。提姆放開滑鼠，捏了捏鼻樑，打開房門命人準備送上晚膳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>回到桌前，杰森已經吃完了他那份蘋果，正眼巴巴地看著他分給提姆的那份，提姆幾近從那平靜無波的目光中讀到渴望。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>於是，他把那半蘋果吃到肚子裏了。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>時間過了幾天，塔莉亞·奧·古突然派了她的手下過來，要求提姆帶同杰森前去與她商談。提姆側著頭，想不出他有什麼需要向塔莉亞交待的事情，畢竟他是直接聽命拉斯·奧·古，工作內容完全不到、也沒必要由塔莉亞來過問，而且還需要他帶同杰森赴約。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>直覺告訴提姆，杰森才是塔莉亞的目標，畢竟就他所知道的，是塔莉亞把杰森收容到刺客聯盟裏，並請了專家來試圖治好他……可惜並沒見效。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鎖好公文，又把電腦登出後，提姆牽著默默無語的杰森，跟隨著塔莉亞的手下離開他的房間。一邊走，他一邊暗自觀察著周遭的環境，試圖提前判定出目的地，但隨著腦中的原先預計的地點被一一否決，並發現他們正漸漸離開了總部，甚至走進了森林裏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆飛快地打量了下那三名手下的裝備，盤算著如何只靠他身上帶著的一把手槍，解決掉三名塔莉亞的心腹，並帶著杰森逃亡……不是件容易的事，但也絕非不可能。幸好，事情並沒有如他想像般發展，手下帶著他們往東邊一直走，在樹木開始漸疏的崖邊，提姆看到了塔莉亞的背影，以及她身穿的的白裙正在風中擺盪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>白裙，這和塔莉亞日常出現在刺客聯盟時的服裝完全不一樣，畢竟白色的連身裙，總難免和純樸、天真、單純這類軟弱無力的形容詞站在一起，這毫無疑問地是與惡魔之女完全不相襯。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>太陽掛在天空的一角，金光灑在海面，海浪拍打崖壁的聲音有節奏地響起。塔莉亞回過頭來，默默瞧著他們一會，然後頷首，准許了兩人的接近。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>手下背著手，停在原地，而提姆則牽著杰森，慢慢步到塔莉亞旁邊，並在她的示意下席地而坐。微咸的海風吹拂三人的髮絲，提姆偏過頭去，替杰森把掉到眼前的頭髮繞到耳後，原本面無表情地凝望前方的杰森，略略轉了下眼珠，緩緩地眨了下眼，抿緊了嘴唇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>塔莉亞把一切看進眼裏，亦發現了杰森終於不再只有肌肉反射反應，於是她不禁對提姆投來探究的目光，但提姆自然是當作什麼都沒看到、沒發現，不會向她把背後故事一一道來，只用著「今天天氣真好」的口吻，摸了摸杰森的頭髮，說了句「今天和地球接上線路了嗎？看來訊號還挺不錯」。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>塔莉亞收回了目光，於是提姆也沒再演下去了。三人並排坐著，默默看看天、看看海，好一會兒都沒人說話，坐在兩人中間的杰森亦沒再有什麼表情反應。數不清是第幾個浪拍到崖壁了，塔莉亞總算開口：「他在想念你。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆轉了轉眼珠，沒有接話……他頗為肯定塔莉亞不是在和自己說話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「在失去你之後，他變得相當冷酷無情，哥譚亦因此出現了變化……他在以他的方式來哀悼你，並且沒法走出陰影，也許是因為你和之前的迪克．格雷森照亮了他，給了他希望。」，塔莉亞說著，把手搭上杰森的肩膀上，「他認為他應該為你的遭遇負上責任，你的死亡是源自於他的失敗……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>塔莉亞停頓了幾秒，才以一種飽含著複雜情緒的語氣繼續說：「他真的很想念你，我相信能感受到他的情感的，決不只有我一個人，對嗎？杰森。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆用意志力忍下了他想轉動望向塔莉亞的衝動，並努力地降低自己的存在感，好等惡魔之女在蝙蝠俠的知更鳥前，展露出感性的一面，於是，他只聽到了塔莉亞所說的話、以及她最後發出的一聲驚呼，卻沒看到杰森無聲流淚的一幕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>決意不介入旁邊兩人的世界，提姆側著頭，看著碧海藍天，放任自己的思緒隨意飄散，藉著許久不曾入耳的海浪聲，提姆想起了別的東西……像是他舊故中，靜靜站立在父母房內的一個小相架中，年輕的雙親正背對著大海，朝鏡頭露出笑容。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>垂下目光，看著崖邊白花花的浪，提姆微微彎起了唇角。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>塔莉亞與杰森的談話結束後，便揮揮手，示意他們離開，於是提姆便牽著杰森慢慢步回他的睡房並辦公室，然後繼續完成他一天的工作。期後，提姆再沒見過塔莉亞……不是她遭遇了什麼不測，而是小小的特派員如他，在她不想見到他時，他便不可能見到她，亦沒有任何理由去找她。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>生活如常地過，星斗升起後便是墜落，月圓月缺按序變化，日出日落每天亦同樣，過於平靜的日子不知不覺間麻痺了提姆的神經，尤其是遠離危機四伏的火線過久，讓他遺忘了自己身邊每一個人都是恐怖分子……總括而言，在與塔莉亞會面後的一星期，他被下毒了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>意識在他吃下第一口晚膳後便立即渙散，提姆嘗試過掙扎，但也只來得及推翻杰森未曾進食的餐盤、把配槍交到杰森手上，接著便兩眼一黑，啪嗒一聲倒在桌上，不醒人事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>蘇醒過來已經是大半天後的事，在經過傳召問話、以及向自己的眼線收集消息後，總算明白了怎麼聯盟內氣氛那麼怪……對提姆這個特派員下藥的，是惡魔之女塔莉亞，而且還放走了杰森，並為了讓那男孩能夠康復，她「借」用了拉斯．奧．古的拉撤路池，把杰森推了下去，據說，惡魔之首還是到了不得不泡池子的時間，塔莉亞才來搞這齣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>杰森現在是下落不明，但提姆用腳趾頭想都知道塔莉亞絕對會安排他回哥譚，好把她愈漸偏激的愛人穩定下來，藉由那死而復生的知更鳥……但不得不說，塔莉亞對蝙蝠俠，還真存在著不少一廂情願的美好幻想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>死而復生不代表沒犧牲過，而蝙蝠俠的自責是源於他覺得自己害死了羅賓，這份內疚不會因杰森回到他身邊就會被抺銷；再加上，布魯斯也許會感謝塔莉亞，但蝙蝠俠第一時間冒出的想法絕對沒那麼和善——他會質疑塔莉亞背後是否藏著什麼目的。而且還有拉撤路池的效果……提姆忽然想起，最近哥譚那邊的新聞頭條，都是與蝙蝠俠過度執法有關，尤其昨日，還有犯人被蝙蝠俠打至下半身癱瘓的消息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>現在就猶如一口燒得通紅的鐵鍋，心急著想把它降溫而貿然加涼水下去的話，如同輕率的淬火，沒把鐵煉好，反造成開裂；也無法立即降下溫度，分分鐘還會把鍋給弄碎掉，水在瞬間升溫後，那撲臉的灼熱蒸氣更會襲擊向救火者，。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>提姆有點想為自己泡杯茶，好看著他的故鄉著火。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>指甲在桌邊輕敲出一小段音樂，仗著在自己房內，沒有旁人，提姆輕輕哼著他童年裏街頭巷尾都在播的歌；那甜美女聲唱的歌詞早已忘得一乾二淨，只剩那柔柔的旋律時不時在腦海中悠悠地播。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他拿起水杯為自己添上一杯茶，眼尾瞟到辦公桌對面那張沙發……理所當然地空無一人，他卻為這理所當然的現實而感到一絲的不習慣……他承認他感覺到一絲絲的空虛、可惜，但也就這樣了，他也以為自己的情感只到這裡了，直至他的視線碰上了毛毯，腦海無法自控地浮現出那天杰森躺在沙發上午睡的畫面，心臟突然一沉，鈍鈍地痛著，像被剜去了什麼般。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>雖然沒那麼痛，但提姆記得這感覺，是他小時候躺在浴缸時所感受到的、如窒息般的鈍痛感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>也許惡魔之首比自己想像的更了解自己……那可不是個好兆頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他打了個寒顫，連忙快步把房內所有杰森生活過的痕跡收起，沙發上的毛毯亦摺好收到衣櫃裏，失去用處、變回遺物身份的聖杯碎片亦同樣處理。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>收拾好一切後，他看著睡房……只要自己還沒死，生活便會如常地過、生活應當如常地過。</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>你好，我是良辰吉日！<br/>如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：<br/><a href="https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423637/chapters/58923589">點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入</a></p><p>相關報酬會由<a href="https://like.co/">likecoin基金會</a>出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。<br/>希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。<br/>謝謝你：）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>